Paper Moon King
(Popular song covered by ) |type = Integrated Stand |mangadebut = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = E |range = C |persistence = C |precision = B |potential = E |animedebut = |seiyuu = }} is the Stand of Tsurugi Higashikata, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Paper Moon King manifests primarily in the origami created by Tsurugi, which he may impart with a modicum of life, enabling momentary movement. It is typically folded to be shaped like a frog. Abilities Paper Moon King presents itself as an ability and possesses no combat ability, whatsoever. Tsurugi doesn't seek fights and prefers to rely on the power of his origami to disorient people instead of harming them personally. Origami Paper Moon King also appears to allow Tsurugi to impart actual qualities of the object depicted in the origami into the creation. For instance, Tsurugi can shape an origami cicada that can fly or origami frogs that can hop and move on their own.JJL Chapter 23, Paper Moon Deception He does not need to be around to enforce this effect, as all of his origami paper is under his Stand's thrall, as when Yasuho creates origami bananas without Tsurugi around, they still seem to be able to make Yotsuyu Yagiyama trip and fall.JJL Chapter 26, Tsurugi Higashikata's Goal and the Architect This ability can also work with the StandJJL Chapter 39: Doobie Wah (1) s. Tsurugi is also allowed to fold hard objects to the shape of an origami (the only example shown to this day is Yasuho's cellphone). Prosopagnosia Paper Moon King is able to remove the ability to differentiate between faces, objects, voices and texts if one of the origami models it creates touches someone. This renders the victim unable to recognize faces, resulting in seeing the same face on all people, even in reflections and in artificial faces such as in mannequins or video broadcasts.JJL Chapter 24, Paper Moon Deception (2) In addition to other people's faces, those under Paper Moon King's power probably cannot differentiate between bodies, and voices, as Yasuho still mistook Joshu for Josuke despite having a conversation with him.JJL Chapter 25, Paper Moon Deception (3) Moreover Tsurugi's victims can only read the same sentence in every text they might see and it can also make them confuse two specific objects or person; for instance Tsurugi made Aisho Dainenjiyama see all leaves on the ground as Yasuho's origami phone.JJL Chapter 42, Doobie Wah (2) Synopsis Paper Moon King first appears when Tsurugi somehow manages to fold Yasuho Hirose's cellphone into an origami frog, which then leaps at her to impart the stone disease before seemingly disappearing. Tsurugi then continues to use the origami to disorient Josuke before seemingly removing the effects from both of them. After Tsurugi explains his Stand to Yasuho, she later uses it in a successful escape from Yotsuyu Yagiyama. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Trivia *The Stand was originally just named "Paper Moon" in the Ultra Jump serialization until the release of the JOJOVELLER mini and STANDS plus booklets included with the April 2014 issue of Ultra Jump where it was revealed the name had been changed to "Paper Moon King". *The “King” in its name is likely a reference to Nat King Cole, who helped popularise the song. Gallery PMK_spine_art.png| JJL Chapter 25 Tailpiece.png| PMK powers.png|Paper Moon King's effect on Josuke's face recognition References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Integrated Stands